tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheSodorSteamworks
Welcome, TheSodorSteamworks! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the User:TheSodorSteamworks page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 17:36, February 1, 2011 Images Hey, we usually don't allow images like the one you uploaded. I hope you understand. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Technically, I deleted it. But thanks. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait. Are you talking about the avatar image? You can use the same one from YouTube here. You can use any image you want for your avatar. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: I have a question It's called making a link and this is howyou do it: Tickled Pink Simply, just add two brackets to the front and back of a page's title. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:58, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Norwegian Just to let you know, we do not need the Norwegian voice actors on the characters page. BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 15:09, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh. I didn't see it on their pages! Sorry :( BashDashCrashSmash Time For A Talk! 15:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) This is me 98malimal from Youtube! Hey this 98malimal. Nice page of your own! Re: Badges? Thanks. I thought it might help to "revitalize" the Wikia with a little friendly competition. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Future Releases Thanks for the message. :) I've added them all to the category. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:37, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: "Ø" or "O" If their names use the "Ø", then that's how it should be spelt. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 07:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends? Yes, course we can, I'll add you to my list now and well done on getting in 2nd on the badges : ) JRCS talk to me 10:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, of course :) SteamTeam 11:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, sure thing. I'll add you to my list too. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 11:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure, go ahead. Thank you. 16:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Of course! ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 16:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! CalleyFan 16:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Of course you can. - BiggestThomasFan ::Sure. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Well of course! SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 23:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) It's Me So I looked at your page and it looks great. Just saw the thing about friends on here and decided to ask you. So do you wanna be friends?98malimal 11:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Permission Done. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello!!! Hello my friend just Stopping By to Say how you doing ThomasAutisticEngine 22:07, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello!!! Been feeling a little rough all day not good :( ThomasAutisticEngine 23:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello!!! Yes i have it was good ThomasAutisticEngine 14:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) DOTD song i have the dotd song if u want it Re: Badges and Blog Post disappeared I'm working on the badges right now. They'll be back in a few days. A week or so at the very most. :) And the blog was deleted. You could have just asked someone instead of making a blog for such a small thing. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Which DVD boxes? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Are there pages here so that I can see them? :) I'm not sure yet, but I'm almost sure that they're on separate discs. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, given their titles, I'm almost 100% sure that they're separate discs. It wouldn't make sense for special DVDs to be made just to hold previously released DVDs after all. ;) I hope this helps. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! ::::I was right. They're 2/3 discs in one package. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Norwegian Voice Actors Can you please stop adding the Norwegian cast to the character's pages (and listing the characters on the actor's pages) until you're 100% sure that you have them right? Thanks. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. :) I want the info to be added, but only if it's true. And I'd help, but I know nothing about the Norwegian cast. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks a bunch! :) I live in the US. I'm about 6-8 hours behind you. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sir Topham Hatt's lifeguards I don't think they need a page considering they never do anything and they aren't ever mentioned. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas Saves Christmas Done. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC)